


Mistakes Were Made.

by lupinjoallen



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: The reader is a young transman who still hasn’t gone through the transition. While studying some powder found on one of the museum bones, he takes a sniff at the powdering residue on it, only to be poisoned!





	Mistakes Were Made.

Cameras flashed in a staccato rhythm all around you. Your head craned a little. Commissioner Gordon was talking to the one and only Batman! You wanted to run over and see if you could help but, you knew better. You simply sighed and looked at the bones that seemed to be scattered around the area. You glanced at the display case they'd previously been in. The head of the dinosaur was now missing, stolen by The Joker, for some damn reason.

Since he'd come about, his motives were never all there. Or maybe it was something of a mad genius plot he always had. Either way, there was something weird about the bones left behind.

Picking them up with gloved hands, you began to study them. As one of the few museum workers who actually knew about the artifacts and display the building held, you knew immediately something was off. For one thing, there was a powdered residue on the bones. For another, they weren't bones at all. They felt soft and sponge-like. It was a fake.

You brought your fingertips to your nose, sniffing hesitantly and blinked at the strange smell. It was almost like baby powder. At first, you wondered if it was some false lead, but rather than doubting yourself, you decided to approach one of the officers.

"Excuse me?" You interrupted softly, still holding the bone in your hand.

The cop sighed. "What is it, Miss?" He asked begrudgingly. You twitched at that but let it slide as you tried to explain that there was something off about the bones that'd been gathered. Unfortunately, the cop was an idiot and simply said, "Look. We don't need civilian help. Please go back and sit with your coworkers. We'll have it sorted out shortly."

"What's going on?" A deep voice interrupted.

"Mr. Batman!" The cop said, saluting.

You gave the cop a side glance as Batman asked you, "What'd you find..."

"Y/N." The cop paled at that, hearing your name. You felt your chest swell with pride as he realized his mistake. "These aren't bones, but they're supposed to be. There's some kind of powder on them. It smells like baby powder but I'm not really sure."

Batman nodded and took the small "bone" from your hand when you'd offered it. He used his suit to scan the material. You blinked hard as your vision blurred. The cop frowned. "Sir, you should sit down," He said, carefully guiding you to a chair.

"I'm...I'm okay," You mumbled, stumbling yourself towards the front desk to sit. It was only when the world spun that you could've sworn you heard Batman say, "Oh shit."

"What do you mean 'Oh shit'?" Gordon asked Batman as the museum worker collapsed. Batman clenched his jaw and pocketed the item as he approached. "Batman?"

"Evacuate the area. There's anthrax here. I'll work on an antidote quickly. Get the workers to the hospital now," He ordered before scooping up the thing young man. He frowned as he saw a bit of blood dripping from his nose. "It works on inhaling. It's fast acting. Joker must've twisted it somehow to make it faster acting."

Gordon nodded. "Got it. Keep in touch." He said before barking at his men.

\----

You blinked as you came to. The Batman was standing over you as you glanced around curiously. "What?" You mumbled.

"Easy," He said as you tried to sit up. "You need rest."

"How long...?" You started, trying to understand where you were. A cave? Full of computers and whatnot?

"About two days. You've been in and out, but recovering," He said. His voice was softer than you remember. "I had my friend change your clothes so you'd be comfortable, Ma'am."

You scowled and said, "Sir." Batman was silent as you sat up finally, realizing your binder was off and you were wearing a large shirt and some sweats two sizes too big. They must've been his, you concluded. "My name is Y/N. I'm...I've only just started transitioning."

Batman nodded. "I understand. My mistake, Mr. Y/N."

You glanced at him, seeing a softness in what you could see on his face and smiled a bit. He wasn't malicious about it, which was good. "What happened to me?"

"Anthrax poisoning. That's what you inhaled," He said simply. You could only gawk at him in shock. "You got lucky. Others weren't so much so."

You gulped and nodded. "My mistake, then." You said softly, rubbing your face.

"Don't." You blinked, looking up at him. "You were smart enough to realize something was wrong with the displays and came to me with the poison. If you hadn't we wouldn't have known for a long while what had happened and the body count would've been much higher." You blushed a little, feeling ashamed of what praise he was offering. "You saved a lot of lies, Y/N."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Never does."

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I've written anything and this is the first of what had been a break off hiatus.


End file.
